


Thy Enemy is my Savoir

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: A Different Life (Voltron Au's) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Altean Keith (Voltron), Druid Keith (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Keith is cast out from the paladins. Thought to be a traitor. Then Haggar found him. She asked why he was out there and he, for no other reason besides his instinct told her he could trust her, told her everything. How he's part galra, how he was cast out by the paladins, how he is sensitive to quintessence, and finally he told her that he's part altean but will never be like Allura or Coran. After that, she took him in, taught him what she knew, and he taught her what he could do, she fixed his appearance to the one he was born with. Since then, he's made friends. Found his sister, and he found someone he loves and that someone loves him back. Then he becomes the greatest druid there is. And Zarkon starts taking a shine to him. The paladins learn they're mistake and look for Keith only to find he's gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHam/gifts).



Ok so this story may be bad, but this is the first time I wrote a story like this. I will greatly appreciate comments on this story to help me fix this. I will be putting two of my OC's in here. I will make sure to make a chapter with a description of the OC's. That's all for now, bye my Galra Pack.


	2. My Oc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my Oc's in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not putting backgrounds in because they'll be explained in the story.

Name: Alvarik Wendigo  
Race: Galran Druid (Altean/Galran hybrid with magic)  
Height: 9'2  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay  
Mate (Husband/Wife): Dom'Riel Shadows  
Allies (Friends): Akira (Keith), Acxa  
Appearance: Wears his purple hair in a french braid. Has wolf-like ears, a lion-like tail. Stripes that go up against his back, down his legs and arms, and curve around his neck up to his cheeks. His markings look like a flame that starts from the cheeks and go up covering the fur around the eye in some sort of flame. His fur is a dark purple, same with his eyes with yellow sclera. He wears the druid cloths.

Name: Dom'Riel Shadows  
Race: Galran  
Height: 10'3  
Age: 39  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Gay  
Mate (Husband/Wife): Alvarik Wendigo  
Allies (Friends): Akira (Keith), Acxa  
Appearance: Wears his purple hair in a french braid. Has wolf-like ears, a lion-like tail. He has Dark purple stripes that curve from his cheeks down his neck. His skin is covered in thick lavender fur. He has yellow eyes. He wears commander armor. He carries a double bladed staff with him because he hates blasters.  
Background: Dom'Riel knows what Alarik looks like because he's trusted by the high priest and the other druids to know what his mate looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write in the 3 person, so I apologize if it sounds weird.

Haggar, Alvarik, and Dom'Riel are on their way to conduct an experiment. "High priestess, there is a distress signal coming from a small escape pod not far from our destination.", one of the lieutenants informs Haggar. "Life signs?" She asks the lieutenant, "One." is the answer she gets from Alvarik. Alvarik is the most powerful druid Haggar has the pleasure to have ever taught because he's the most sensitive to quintessence. Alvarik is a hybrid between Altean and Galra. Galra themselves are sensitive to quintessence, and Alteans are more susceptible to it. He could power the Komar itself with how strong he is. "Dom'Riel, go to the hanger bay to see if they're-" "He" "He, is a threat, and Alvarik go to the medical bay if he's not a threat I want any injuries sustained to be treated," Haggar orders. They nodded and left the bridge.

Alvarik and Dom'Riel are running down corridors, to get to their destinations. As they get closer to the med bay, Dom'Riel pulls his mate close and tells him to be careful. Alvarik nods and smirks that practically says 'Always am' and enters the med bay. Dom'Riel turns and continues down to the docking bay. The crew in his way make haste and make room for him because they fear him. He's the most trusted soldier working under Zarkon. Hell, when it comes to the Paladins of Voltron Zarkon would ask him what the best course of action is. And the most trusted druid is Alvarik. He saved not just his and the High priestess asses but Zarkon himself. And Zarkon's not even a fan of druids. Yet here he is with Alvarik his second most trusted. "Captin, we have the pod secure and ready to be docked." A pilot says bringing Dom'Riel out of his thoughts. "Vrepit sa" is the response the pilot gets and he enters the pod. Dom'Riel finds the red paladin. Well, former red paladin, because when he looks at the onboard computer the pod is on autopilot. Dom'Riel opens a channel to Haggar. "High priestess," is asked. "Yes, Dom'Riel? What did you find?" is returned. Dom'Riel proceeds to tell her he found the former red paladin. He also tells her that the red paladin smells of Galra and Altean. "Take him to Alvarik. See if he can awaken his heritage," Haggar orders. Dom'Riel nods and takes the paladin to the med bay. Dom'Riel hauls the red paladin up and onto his shoulder and makes his way to the med bay. 

In the med bay, Alvarik just finished setting up the table. Dom'Riel entered with the red paladin. To say Alvarik was shocked was an understatement. He suspected the life form to be the red paladin but couldn't prove it, he was slightly surprised to find he was right. "Put him on the table" is what broke the silence, and Dom'Riel did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think I could really use the criticism. Later Galra Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't Kill me.


End file.
